


Дискотека 90-х

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF, Women's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, coub, Внеконкурс, Внутри только ссылки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Pernille Harder/Magdalena Lilly Eriksson, Zinedine Zidane/Gareth Bale, Álvaro González/Neymar
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: челлендж





	Дискотека 90-х

К сожалению, в рамках ao3 нет функции воспроизведения коубов,  
но вы можете посмотреть все шесть штук [ на этой странице](http://football.hostronavt.ru/coub_football.html)

Либо рассмотреть по одному на сайте coub.com:

[ ](https://coub.com/view/2oyq71)

[ ](https://coub.com/view/2p1l9a)

[ ](https://coub.com/view/2oyqfi)

[ ](https://coub.com/view/2p0t97)

[](https://coub.com/view/2ozgqj)


End file.
